leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Misty's Horsea
| epnum=EP019| epname=Tentacool & Tentacruel| prevonum=116| current=Cerulean Gym| enva1=Rachael Lillis| java1=Machiko Toyoshima| }} Misty's Horsea (Japanese: カスミのタッツー Kasumi's Tattu) was the fourth acquired by in the Kanto region, and the first she within the series. In the anime History Original series Horsea first appeared in Tentacool & Tentacruel. , , and Misty were trying to return to the mainland when Misty noticed an injured Horsea near the coast at Porta Vista. The little seahorse squirted out a warning in ink that Ash and didn't understand. Later, the group learned that a woman named Nastina was trying to build an underwater resort in the local reefs, and that her workers were being attacked by many . A strange chain of events lead to the community being attacked by a gigantic , who was angry at the humans demolishing the reef. Horsea and Misty's pleading saved the city, and Horsea then joined Misty's team. Horsea next appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, swimming in a fountain. Horsea is later captured by alongside the rest of the gang's Pokémon. Using its ability to spray ink Horsea leaves a trail on the ground so everyone will be able to follow them, which Ash's Pidgeotto notices. Horsea later sprays ink on Jessie to distract her when the gang shows up to rescue them. Much later, in The Misty Mermaid, Horsea was feeling ill because Misty wasn't letting it out enough to get any exercise. With no ocean nearby, Misty decided to take it home to Cerulean City, where it could play and swim in her Gym's many aquariums. After participating in a water ballet, Misty left Horsea and her in the care of her sisters. In Cerulean Blues, Misty was reunited with Horsea and Starmie upon becoming the official Cerulean Gym Leader. Horsea was seen saving Misty from the her had created. It was also seen being fed Pokémon food by Misty in The Blue Badge of Courage and A Date With Delcatty. Personality and characteristics As shown in its debut, Horsea prefers to use words before battling head on. Horsea, like , has trouble functioning on land, so Misty didn't use it much in her battles. However, when it is used, it proves to be very resourceful - using ink to draw pictures or leave trails. It, like the rest of its species, prefers large bodies of water to swim in, hence, it grew sad and ill when it was forced to swim in small puddles of water, and Misty left it in the Cerulean Gym, so that it could swim to its heart's content in the Gym pool. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Bubble|1=SmokeScreen}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Bubble|1=Smokescreen}}}} In the games Misty's Horsea only appears during the Pokémon Stadium Round 1 battle against her. In the manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga Misty's Horsea appeared in Cerulean City where it was seen in her Gym. In the TCG Horsea was featured in the TCG as one of 's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Misty's Horsea. |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=86/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=87/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} * Horsea also appears in the card Misty's Duel (Gym Heroes 123). Artwork Related articles Horsea Category:Stadium characters de:Mistys Seeper es:Horsea de Misty fr:Hypotrempe d'Ondine it:Horsea di Misty ja:カスミのタッツー zh:小霞的墨海马